Project Summary/Abstract This application seeks funding to support mining of the NAMDC Clinical Registry to: 1) better characterize the phenotypes of several of the more frequent mitochondrial disease syndrome and causative mutations; 2) define potential outcome measures for future natural history and clinical trials; and 3) identify correlations among phenotypic manifestations and phenotypic domains.